The stories of foxclan and thornclan
by Shattered dreams skight
Summary: Foxclan was a clan that was built from the ashes of another thornclan a clan that appears out of nowhere a prophecy connects them both in an unexpected way and one kit will save them all from the destruction...
1. Chapter 1

Foxclan cat

Leader

Foxstar-she cat,with thick ginger fur and dark blue eyes

Deputy

?

Medicine cat

Minnowspot-she cat,short creamy white fur with bright amber eyes

Warriors

Pearlfang-she cat, bright Orange tabby with light blue eyes

Opalfire-she cat,short silver tabby with teal eyes

Darkspring-male,short black fur with dark yellow eyes

Shallowtooth-male,short creamy brown fur with stormy green eyes

Mousespot-male,white with lilac chinchilla spots and yellow eyes

Hollynose-she cat, has soft silver fur and bright amber eyes

Tinyspot-male,short dark brown fur with teal eyes

Juniperstorm-she cat,short dark tabby fur with yellow eyes

Queens and kits

Finchkit-she kit,long brown with light blue eyes

Risingsmoke- she cat,has creamy white fur with light blue eyes

Wolfkit- she kit,has thick silver fur with icy blue eyes

Brownkit-male,short fawn point coat with deep brown eyes

Ratkit- male,short black coat with amber eyes

Springkit-she kit,long flame coat with green eyes

Terrormoon- she cat, expecting soft white fur with teal eyes

Topaztail- she cat,dark brown tabby fur and light blue eyes

Deathkit- male,has short ginger fur with bright hazel eyes

Apprentices

Olivepaw- she cat, Long snowy white fur with stormy green eyes mentor juniperstorm

Midnightpaw- she cat,short black fur with bright blue eyes mentor foxstar

Spiderpaw-male,blue tabby coat with white legs chest and underbelly with orange eyes mentor opalfire

Specklepaw- she cat,soft ginger fur with amber eyes mentor hollynose

Betrayalpaw- male,has soft bright orange fur with dark blue eyes mentor darkspring

Thornclan

Leader

Thornstar- male,brown with creamy brown stripes and green eyes

Deputy

Lynxvine-she cat,has short grey fur and yellow eyes

Warriors

Crowsoul- male,has long black fur with dark blue eyes

Windocean- she cat,has thick white fur with dark blue eyes

Hollyblaze- she cat,has thick white fur and bright blue eyes

Leopardfall- she cat,has fluffy creamy white fur with bright amber eyes

Spiderbreeze- male, has soft grey fur and bright amber eyes

Beechyowl- male,has fluffy grey fur and bright yellow eyes

Oakmask- male,has fluffy black fur and hazel eyes

Spidernose- male,has short white fur with hazel eyes

Queens and kits

Streamwinter- she cat, expecting has long snowy white fur and icy blue eyes

Larkshine- she cat, expecting has short brown fur and teal eyes

Dayflame- she cat, expecting has thick snowy white fur and hazel eyes

Elders

Patchheart-male,has long creamy brown fur and Amber eyes and a torn ear

Apprentice

Echopaw- she cat,has short black fur with dark blue eyes mentor crowsoul

Fishpaw- male,has soft ginger fur with blue eyes mentor spiderbreeze

Poisonpaw- she cat,has short grey fur and dark amber eyes mentor hollyblaze

Pebblepaw-male, has long creamy brown fur and icy blue eyes mentor lynxvine

Autumnpaw- she cat, has short silver fur and dark yellow eyes mentor thornstar-

Deathpaw- male,has long snowy white fur and dark hazel eyes mentor oakmask

Rouge and kittypets

Vachel- she cat, Orange and black with green eyes

Selima- she cat, Black and White with grey eyes

Caprice- male,silver with grey splotches and yellow eyes

Moose- male,dark brown cat with amber eyes

Bristle-male, grey and brown cat with hazel eyes

Blink- she cat,black with green eyes

Chenet- male, brown with lighter sploches and Amber eyes

Rieko-male,brown with amber eyes

Cotton-she cat purebred kittypet with white Long fur and blue eyes

Wolf- male,grey with white spots and deep blue eyes

Scar-male,spinx cat with amber eyes

Eclipse- she cat, black with bright amber eyes


	2. Proluge

Proluge

Foxstar slowly padded into camp a patrol following her thornclan had kept their distance,but better safe than sorry. Foxclan camp was strange, the camp was two destroyed monsters one of them long like a snake and a fallen tree. The nursery was at the back of the snake monster, the medicine den was at the middle, the apprentice den was at the front. The elders den was in a ditch underneath the snake monster. While the warriors den was in the other monster. As for the tree that was the leader's den. Opalfire hoped out of the warriors den and greeted foxstar "how was the patrol" she mewed, her voice curious yet cautious. Ever since thornclan showed up everyone was on edge. Just then the ground rumbled, cries of terror came from the nursery along with the Queen's quietly shushing them. Not far away was a thunder path every so often a giant monster would go by causing the ground to rumble, if there was not rumbling there was that sound loud and annoying no cat could stand it when there were a lot of monsters because they would make that sound. Minnowspot popped her head out of a hole in the monster. "Foxstar" she called "I'm going to the tree of ashes". "Ok" foxstar mewed back at the medicine cat. The tree of ashes was where medicine cats and leaders go to see their ancestors. The tree was black with a red and black rock in the middle that smelled of fire. Minnowspot ran out of camp to the tree of ashes to see what the ancestors wanted

A cat of black, silver, and purple will come to bring peace or despair to the two clans. From this will rise another to bring full balance of all…...


	3. An apprentice and a gathering

Silverkit hopped up onto the monsters weird bedding trying to get out. "Oh no you don't" called a voice. Terrormoon her mother padded over. Grabs her by the scruff and puts her down. "You need to be ready for your apprentices ceremony". The ceremony! How could she forget. Silverkit quickly licked her silver belly fur down. Just the she could hear a sound…"all foxclan cats gather in the clearing for a meeting" foxstars voice could be heard throughout camp. After a little bit terrormoon walked out with silverkit darkkit and hailkit. The clan turned around to face them…. After the ceremony silver paws mentor shallowtooth-male darkpaws mentor mousespot and hailpaws mentor hollynose. The next day..

Full moon gathering night.

"Everyone ready" foxstars mew was clear and steady. Many of the warriors nodded their heads while a few flicked their tail with impatience. Fox star stood up, and all the cats padded out of camp.

At the gathering…

Silver paws stood in shock looking out at the gathering the gathering place was abandoned twolegs nest.

I will be accepting ocs for a bit so cooment one if I like it I will upload it although they might be kittypets or rouge's so yea. Also sorry for really short chapters they will get longer I promise.


End file.
